Be My Valentine
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: This is another story that features Andrea Shego Possible, and her friends. It is also my entrance into Mr. Dr. P's v-day-palooza. Enjoy.


Be My Valentine

By Kim's # 1 Fan

Hey guys, got another holiday tale for you.

This is going to be part of Mr. Dr. P's V-daypalooza.

As always it involves Andrea and her friends.

I do not own anything, this is all in fun.

And now.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hana Stoppable awoke to the smell of Coffee, Bacon and Pancakes.

She sat up in her bed, (which until recently had belonged to Ron,)

and sniffed at the air.

"Mmm," she stated happily,

"Breakfast!"

She quickly hopped out of bed, and ran over to her closet.

She glanced at her wall calender.

_'Hmm, February 14th, valentine's day. I know just what to wear today.'_

She opened her closet and grabbed a white dress that was dotted with tiny red hearts.

Then she opened her dresser drawer,

and fished out a pair of white socks which also had tiny red hearts.

She looked at both the dress and the socks, and thought

_'Perfect, but it still needs a little something. Maybe Mom will know.'_

And with that she rushed downstairs to find her mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Stoppable loved being a mother.

As a matter of fact, the only thing she loved more then being a mother, was her children.

When Ron graduated from High School, and moved off to College,

if it hadn't been for little baby Hana needing her, Sarah Stoppable would have been lost.

But thankfully, Hana had grown into a beautiful little girl.

Sarah looked up from her cooking just in time to see Hana come bounding down the stairs.

"Mom," she said excitedly,

"My outfit needs a little something, but I don't know what."

Sarah Stoppable looked her daughter up and down.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully,

"cute dress, socks match, black shoes...Ah ha! I have just the thing.

Now, you just sit down and eat your breakfast, and I'll bring it to you."

Hana sat down and gazed at the plate in front of her.

Two Heart shaped pancakes, two strips of bacon, and two eggs.

She quickly began eating, while her mother served her some juice, then went off to her bedroom.

In the middle of chewing, Hana remembered something,

"Oh ! My Valentine's!"

She ran back up to her room, grabbed a paper bag which was filled with personally made, handmade valentines.

One for everyone in her class, (including a very special one for her friend John Carter, a new blond boy with piercing blue eyes.)

Then she grabbed a large manila envelope, which held an extra special valentine, to be signed by the whole class, for their teacher Mr. Barkin.

Hana enjoyed her classes with Barkin.

Unlike Ron's warnings, Mr Barkin was not mean and insensitive, but fair and just.

He even spent extra time helping those who needed his help with their reading writing or whatever.

Hana ran back downstairs to find her mother standing in front of her chair, holding a silver necklace, with a large Red heart attached.

Hana eyed the necklace.

"Mama that's beautiful, it's just what I need."

"Yes dear," replied her mother lovingly.

"I know, it's a family heirloom,

My mother gave it to me, and her mother gave it to her.

I was waiting for the best time to give it to you, and well, you know what they say, no time like the present."

Hana hugged her mother.

It was really the most beautiful piece of jewelery she'd ever seen.

"I'll treasure it always, and I'll only wear it on special occasions. But why didn't you give it to Ron?"

"I know dear, and as to Ron, if I know him, he would have lost it on some mission or other." replied her mother hugging her.

"Now, finish your breakfast, the bus will be here very soon dear."

"Yes Mama." agreed Hana, and she quickly sat down and started eating her pancakes, then she decided to take off her necklace.

"Hana sweetie," began Mrs. Stoppable,

"I thought you liked that necklace."

"Oh I do mama, I love it. But I don't want to get any food on it." replied Hana sweetly.

Minutes later, Hana had finished her breakfast and was waiting patiently for the bus.

"Do you have everything dear?" asked her mother sweetly.

"Yes mama," replied Hana.

"I have my valentines, my homework, and my lunch."

"Good," replied her mother.

"Have a wonderful day dear."

she said as the bus pulled up.

"and happy valentines day sweetheart."

"Thanks Mama, you too." replied Hana hugging her mother.

_'I couldn't ask for a better mother."_

She thought.

Then she ran to the bus, waving back to her mother.

_' I couldn't ask for a better daughter.'_

thought Sarah Stoppable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hana Stoppable made her way to the back of the bus, where her friends Andrea, Lisa, Mark and Ben waited for her.

"What's in the bag Han?" asked Andrea curiously.

Hana loved Andrea very much, but sometimes, she could be so forgetful.

"Andi," began Hana sweetly,

"Don't you know what day this is?"

"Yeah," agreed Lisa showing her bag, filled with Valentine Heart cookies.

Each one had a students name on it.

And the biggest cookie was for Mr. Barkin.

"It's Valentine's day."

Mark King slapped his for head.

"I knew I forgot something." he grumbled.

"And I had a whole sack of valentines to give out too. _And a very special one for Lisa."_ he whispered in his best friend Ben's ear.

" _No problem dude, just do what I'm gonna do for Andrea, make her an extra special one in crafts today."_

"_You think Barkin will let us?"_ asked Mark.

"_Dude," _began Ben,

"_I think he'll insist."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_That morning, after the pledge of _ of alegence, (Which was always very important to Mr. Barkin,)

and the morning math quiz,

Mr Barkin gave everyone some craft time, and showed the whole class how to make a beautiful valentine card.

Mark and Ben each followed his directions to the letter.

While Hana walked around the class room, both handing out, and accepting

Valentine's.

Then she took out the large card, and asked everyone to sign.

By the time she was through, the card had been signed by all ten students.

It was truly a very beautiful card.

It was a large red heart, with white lace around it on the front,

and a white piece of paper glued to the inside,

which read,

'Happy Valentine's Day To Mr. Barkin, from the whole 3rd grade class.'

and it was signed by everyone.

_'There,'_ thought Hana to herself.

_' That I believe does it.'_

and then she set the card on Mr. Barkin's desk, and returned to hers.

When she got to her desk, she discovered two things.

One was a sugar cookie shaped like a heart, with her name on it, spelled out

in cherry flavored icing.

And the other was a cute little valentine card, made on red paper,

and written inside the heart, in black marker were the words,

'Hana, be my valentine. Signed

_J.C.'_

Hana gazed around the room.

_'Hmm,' _she thought,

_'Who do I know, with the initials, J.C.?'_

When her gaze fell on a blond boy, with piercing blue eyes, he timidly hid his face, pretending he wasn't looking at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Carter watched as Hana read the small valentine.

"_I hope she says yes," _he thought.

"_but what if she says no, will that ruin our friendship?"_

Just then across from him , Lisa was reading a very special valentine of her own.

It was a small red heart, and written inside, in black marker were the words, "Be My Valentine."

and it was signed "M.K."

Lisa didn't have to look around the room. She knew by the handwriting and the signature, that it had come from Mark King.

Although she had a whole pile of valentine's, and small boxes of candy,

Mark's was the most special, as it appeared to come from his heart.

It was also hand made, which only made it even more special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark King was very nervous.

_'What if she says no?' _he thought.

_'I don't take rejection very well.'_

He got even more worried when Lisa got up from her desk, and walked over to him.

She leaned over and whispered one word in his ear, which made him smile broadly.

"_Yes."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Andrea was very upset with herself for forgetting this special day.

She had even bought beautiful valentines for her best friends.

She looked at Hana's valentine she had made.

It was so simple, and yet so beautiful.

_'I'm lucky to have such great friends.'_

she thought to herself as she gazed at the heart shaped cookie that Lisa had placed on her desk.

Just then she noticed another valentine card.

It was a small red heart, and inside written in glitter, were the words,

'Be Mine.' and it was signed by 'B.N.'

_'B.N.?'_ she thought to herself.

_'Who do I know in this class with the initials B.N.?'_

Then she looked around the class.

She noticed a red haired boy with green eyes,

_'No,'_ she thought, _' that's Arnold Jackson.'_

Then she began looking again.

She noticed a black haired boy, asleep in his chair.

_'No, that's D.C. Dick Coleman, he's always sleeping in class, it couldn't be him.'_

Finally she noticed her good friend Ben Nightly staring at her questioningly.

_'B.N ?' _she asked herself.

When she noticed him, he looked away sheepishly.

_' It's gotta be him.'_ she thought.

_'B.N is Ben Nightly.'_

She got up and walked over to his desk.

"Did you send this?" she asked softly.

Ben looked up at her, and nodded slowly.

"Then my answer is yes." she stated softly, kissing his cheek.

When she walked back to her seat, she left him with a goofy expression on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Hana had walked over to John Carter's desk.

"_I got your valentine Johnny," _she whispered,

"_And my answer is yes."_

She kissed his cheek, and walked back to her desk, leaving John to sigh happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Barkin noticed all the girls walking over to the boys desks, and figured it was all just regular valentine stuff.

_'Ah, too be young and in love again.'_

he thought to himself.

_' I wonder if I'll ever find my special someone?'_ he wondered as he watched Hana kiss John Carter.

_'Ah another couple.' _he said to himself

reminding himself to sit them close together in his seating chart.

_'Gotta keep the lovebirds together.'_

Just then he noticed the large valentine on his desk.

As he looked at the card, he knew it had been made by his smartest and brightest pupil.

_'Hana Stoppable,'_ he thought to himself.

_' if her brother had had half her enthusiasm, we might had been better friends.'_

Then he read the card, and a small tear came to his eye.

Then he noticed that it was signed by the whole class.

_' Now that was nice,'_ he whispered to himself.

_'Very nice.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just then the door to the classroom opened, and in walked four men, each one dressed in a black tuxedo, with a red rose in their lapels.

"What's going on here?" asked Mr Barkin.

"We are Surprise, a barbershop quartet, and we have a singing valentine to deliver to Hana Stoppable, Andrea Possible, Mark King, Lisa Edwards , and Ben Nightly. From Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Tara King."

As the spokesman said this, the other three members of the group found Hana, Andrea, Mark, Lisa and Ben, and gave them each a card, a live rose, and a box of candy hearts.

As this all happened, Mr. Barkin eyed them all.

The leader appeared to be in his mid forties, and had brown hair.

The tenor was a bit over weight, and was at least forty two years old, and balding.

The man who sang the baritone was very tall, almost six feet, and appeared to be in his late sixties, as his hair was gray and black.

The man who sang bass, appeared to be in his late fifties, but was also the comedian of the group.

He looked over at Barkin, and asked,

"So, how many years were you held back?'

"I'm not a student," replied Barkin,

"I'm the teacher."

"Uh-huh," replied the man in a very bass like voice,

"That's what they all say."

The whole class giggled as he went over and rejoined his group.

"Now," began the lead professionally,

"we have a song for you guys if that's O.K. ,"

Mr. Barkin nodded, and sat back to enjoy the music.

Andrea, Hana, Lisa, Mark and Ben moved their seats together to also enjoy the free concert.

Then the quartet began to sing.

_Let Me Call You Sweetheart_

"_Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you, _

_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too, keep the love light glowing in your eyes so true._

_Let me call you Sweetheart, I'm in love with you."_

After they finished, they bowed to their audience, as the whole class applauded.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

stated the bass,

"and now, before we leave, we have one more song."

The class again applauded, and prepared to hear another song.

_Heart of my Heart_

_Heart of my heart I love you, _

_Life would be naught with out you._

_Light of my life, my darling I love you, I love you._

_I can forget you never, from you I ne'er can sever._

_Say you'll be mine forever,_

_I love you."_

The whole class applauded.

Even Mr. Barkin.

"Thanks kids," started the lead.

"but we've gotta go."

"Aww." sighed the kids.

"Sorry guys," continued the baritone,

"but we have more singing valentines to deliver."

"It was sure nice meeting everyone."

continued the tenor.

"And keep an eye on him." stated the bass pointing toward Mr. Barkin.

"He's Dangerous."

The whole class laughed at the thought of Mr. Barkin being dangerous.

And with one last wave, the quartet was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, a beautiful young woman walked into the class.

She had fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Excuse me," she began softly, looking at Mr. Barkin.

"But is this Mr Barkin's class?"

"Yes," replied Mr. Barkin,

"I'm Mr. Barkin."

"Oh Wonderful!" exclaimed the young lady brightly.

"I'm your new assistant, my name's

Jennifer Darling." she stated smiling brightly.

"I'm glad to meet you." stated Mr. Barkin.

He looked at her closely.

_'She could be the one,' _he thought to himself.

_'The girl of my dreams.'_

"We'll get to know each other better after class." she uttered.

"No," replied Mr. Barkin.

"I have papers to grade."

"Oh," answered Mrs. Darling sweetly,

"then I'll help."

She went right to work helping some students still having trouble making their valentines.

Mr. Barkin watched her with a young boy cutting his first valentine heart.

_'She certainly is beautiful.'_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Andrea, Hana, Lisa, Mark and Ben were walking home.

"So Hana," began Lisa teasingly,

"I saw you and John Carter today."

"Yeah," sighed Hana dreamily,

"He sent me a valentine. Plus, he's so cute."

"Isn't he though?" agreed Andrea.

"Ben gave me a valentine too."stated Andrea proudly.

"Ben??" said both Lisa and Hana together.

"Well," began Lisa, "It's about time Ben. You've been her eying since we met them."

"Well I ..." stuttered Ben.

"What?" asked Andrea looking at Lisa.

"Yes, he's had a crush on you since day one." stated Lisa.

"How did you know?" asked Ben quietly.

"You think I didn't notice Benny?

The extra cupcake you bring daily,

the way you always watch her as she goes by, the way you always save her a seat in the movies. The way you always wear her favorite colors?

I see it all."

Suddenly Hana realized something.

Without meaning too, she had done the same exact thing her brother had done.

She had discovered her soul mate in Pre K.

She smiled sweetly as she watched Andrea take Ben's arm.

"Come on Ben, let's go discuss this."

she said sweetly.

"Right." agreed Ben.

"Mark," began Lisa taking his hand.

"we have something to discuss as well." she stated.

Leaving poor Hana to walk by herself.

"Excuse me," said a voice,

Hana spun around to find John Carter.

"Hi John." sighed Hana dreamily.

"Hi," replied the blond boy bashfully.

"Could I walk you home?" he asked softly.

"But John," began Hana,

"don't you live five blocks away from me?"

"Yes," agreed the boy, "in the opposite direction. So can I?" he asked again.

Hana thought.

"_Well, my friends left me, and it would be nice to have some company._

_Besides he's just so darn cute!"_

Then she turned back to John, and said,

"Yes."

They began walking to her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, as Hana, her mother and father ate their dinner, they talked about their day.

"So Han," began Joshua Stoppable, swallowing some milk to wash down his food.

"How was your day dear?"

"Oh great dad," sighed Hana happily.

"Kim and Ron sent us a singing valentine, then John Carter asked me to be his valentine."

"John Carter?" asked her father suspiciously.

"Don't worry daddy, I told him I was too young for anything serious."

_'I certainly hope so.' _he whispered to his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Hana finished her math homework on her bed.

Her mother walked in and sat down on the bed next to her.

"So Han, how do you really feel about this Jack Carter boy?" she asked softly.

"Oh Mom," replied Hana instantly forgetting about her homework.

"He's so cute, and I'm really flattered that he feels that way about me," she stated softly.

"but, it's like I told him on the way home today,"

"He walked you home?" asked her mother astonished.

"Yes, Mama, and he lives five blocks away, in the opposite direction."

"Wow," replied her mother,

"this must be love."

"Any way mom, I told him, I'm just too young right now for a relationship. He said He'd wait till I'm ready." she said smiling dreamily.

"Whoa," replied her mother softly.

"He said he'd wait?"

"Yes." Agreed Hana.

"and Lisa and Andrea are also waiting."

"Lisa and Andrea too?" asked her mother questioningly.

"Yes mom," replied Hana.

"See, Lisa got a valentine from Mark King, and Andrea got one from Ben Nightly.

We talked before dinner on the phone, and they both told Ben and Mark the same exact thing, they're too young."

"Well, I'm glad." replied her mother getting up.

"Now finish your homework dear, it's lights out in five minutes."

"Yes Mom." stated Hana going back to her math.

"And Hana," stated her mother as he left,

"Yes Mom?" asked Hana sweetly.

"I'm glad we had this talk dear."

"I am too mom." replied Hana softly.

"I love you mom." said Hana returning to her homework.

"Love you too sweetheart." replied her mother walking back to her own room.

"Well?" asked her father when she came back to their room.

"She told him she was too young for such a relationship, and he said he'd wait." she told him.

"Thank God." he said.

_'I don't know,' _she said to herself.

_'I seem to remember the same dreamy look in Ron's eyes after he met Kim in Pre K.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's my story, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Happy Valentines day everyone.

God Bless


End file.
